Ballad Of The Golden Reaper
by Twizzy Da Twizzler
Summary: Even Though The Blood Of An Extinct Kindred Race Flows Through Her Veins,Aurelia Still Manages To Live Her Life As A Professor.A Mean,Bitchy Professor.While Kindred Fight For The Blood Of A Small But Powerful Chinese Ninja Clan,Everyone Still Can't Help But Wonder...Who Is Exactly Is Aurelia Avylon;This Golden Reaper Of Perishing Souls...
1. Chapter 1:Professor Avylon

**DISCLAIMER:THE ONLY THING THAT BELONGS TO ME IS AURELIA AVYLON,EVERYTHIN' ELSE BELONGS TO...ERM...WHO MADE THE VAMPIRE SERIES AGAIN...EITHER WAY...IT BELONGS TO THEM!**

Aurelia walked outside her apartment and stood on the veranda. It was just about 8 P.M. On a cold, October's night and she was just about ready to go down to the university where she worked and lecture some dumb-ass students. Art students, to be precise. Aurelia sighed lightly as a warm fog rolled off her tongue. She then reached inside her pocket to find a pack of Malbro cigarettes. As Aurelia fiddled to get a smoke out, she thought deeply about the students she taught. She only started lecturing about a month ago and already ended up not only having the noisiest class but also the one that's the worst at English, which by the way, is the subject she teaches. Oh, and as well as that, she got stuck with being their class mistress. Things just get better and better, don't they.

When she finally got her cigarette out, she quickly patted herself for a lighter. Unfortunately, there was none, but that didn't hold her back from lighting the damn thing. With a sharp snap of her fingers, Aurelia's thumb-tip caught fire, allowing her to successfully light her cigarette. Aurelia puffed on the smoke while clenching it in her teeth. She always embraced the death-and-cancer-bearing, lung-clogging nicotine with no fear, mostly because she knew it couldn't harm her. She was already dead. Why should she care about a little smoke in her lungs? That's right. Aurelia was dead. She bared neither pulse nor heartbeat. The only human things she carried along with her were her cold smile and her icy-blue, dead eyes. This is all natural in the Kindred world, though. As a vampire, Aurelia is unable to show happiness. No, wait, rephrase that. Aurelia is unable to show emotions not only because she's a bastard but because of a mental disease she had as a human. As well as that, a vampire under the strict (and forced) rule of the Camarilla must be cool, strong and take everything in stride. Sans emotion and feeling.

Since Aurelia's a vampire, one might wonder of what clan this cursed kindred may belong to. Well, this kindred is no normal vampire. She is one of a legendary breed. A clan that is said to have died out over fifty-thousand years ago. This clan is said to be the strongest of the strong as well as the richest of the rich. This dead clan was called the Avylon clan, named after the fabled Isle of Avalon. Aurelia is said to be the rumoured 'last Avylon'.They say that the true Avylons can only be distinguished by their golden blonde hair. The hair colour and name was the only way Aurelia was known as an Avylon vampire. The legendary clan was not only a breed of kindred, but a large family. They were much like their sworn enemies, The Giovanni, except the fact they did not believe in incest, forbidden resurrections, homophobia and family feuds. Either way, the only things that didn't make the Avylons a saintly clan is the fact that most of them are either Italian Mobsters, Underworld bosses or drug addicts. In a way, simply being an Avylon kindred is a sin, for, all vampires are sinners, but really, who gives a shit. Having the ability to control fire is but the simplest of the Avylon's powers. Fire may burn a normal kindred's skin to ashes but an Avylon is supposedly tempered from that same hell-fire, making them more resistant to these scorching flames. Avylons can still be burned, though, just not as bad. Aurelia, on the other hand, hates getting burned. Just the slight feel of heat can cause her to faint. Nobody knows why though. Other that fire-control, the Avylons can change shape. They can have a pick from any animal in the world. They can also not only change any individual part of their body to an animal part but also communicate with them, causing the animals in the world to bow to the Avylons as their superiors. As their Gods.

Aurelia continued smoking her cigarette while she thought of the Avylon family bloodline. Here, in the partial outskirts of Hollywood, Aurelia lived peacefully in one of the most luxurious and overly-spacious penthouses she could find. It was situated in a hilly area which overlooked the whole of the famed city. The penthouse was, of course, expensive beyond belief, but to Aurelia, it was nothing really. Because of her extremly wealthy lifestyle back when she was a child, the blonde kindred thought of the million-dollar apartment as a small, cheap place to live. Even though it as the most expensive and exclusive penthouse to own in the whole of Hollywood, Aurelia bared with the fact it was the littlest costing thing she had ever bought. That and a pack of Bubble Yum from the Red Dot. Still, through the days in this seemingly 'cheap' apartment in the well-off part of town, Aurelia lived in an almost ignorant and quiet bliss with her dog and cat, Percival (Perci) and Lucy (*Little Luc).

Aurelia continued getting lost in thought until her phone sounded off.

"Time to leave.."Aurelia whispered to herself as she threw the half-smoked cigarette off the balcony,not giving a single fuck about any innocent civilians that might be maimed by the small,flaming torpedo.

Yep, Aurelia was a major douchebag.

She then proceeded to head out of her apartment. Well, not before she collected her bag and rubbed Percival's belly. Pennbroke University was situated in Downtown L.A, not too far away from where she was. She was sure she'll get there in time to yell at other students for being three seconds later than her. Oh, the joy of being Professor Avylon.

*Little Luc- Luc Is Pronounced Like 'Loose'


	2. Chapter 2:The Normal,Human Student

**DISCLAIMER:YEP...STILL THE SAME,AURELIA BELONGS TO ME YADDA,YADDA,YADDA,HEATHER DOES NOT,RACHEL DOES...BLAH BLAH BLAH...**

The classroom, as usual, was normal. Everyone was loud; nobody studied and haters were hating. This classroom in particular was the worst in the school when it came to anything other than Art, fashion or Facebook. People would continue with their stupidly loud talk until the monster strolls in. Whenever she was to enter the classroom, everyone was to shut up. Even the four numbskulls in the front row of the class were quiet for a change. This lady drove fear into every student's young heart. This demonic woman was the famed Professor Aurelia Avylon.

"All right everyone. I am here to teach you all the beautifully suffocating art of the English Language once again."Aurelia spoke clearly in her Oxford accent.

Aurelia Avylon may have stricken hearts with fear but she also captured hearts with her good looks. She was a tall height of 6'1 which gave her a regally commanding aura. As well as that, she had thick, longish, golden-blonde hair that reached the end of her neck and also hung over her frosty, blue eyes. Kids around the University would say that Aurelia had the ability to freeze people stiff with just one look. As an addition, Aurelia wore a black, long-sleeved, fleece turtle-neck along with grey bell-bottomed jeans and black, leather dress shoes. To add to her 'British Professor' look, she wore a pair of darkly rimmed oval glasses to complete her outfit.

The blonde teacher closed her eyes for a brief period of time and began to hear faint whispering.

"Heather, Rachel, Lennard and Vanessa! Shut your gaping orifices before I staple them shut!"Aurelia scolded harshly.

The four stooges, as Aurelia called them, were the worst troublemakers in her class. Even when she put them to sit up in front, she couldn't even come close to subduing them even slightly. The four together were horrendous but there were two students she hated, Heather and Rachel, and of those two, Aurelia hated Heater more.

"Ms. Poe," Aurelia said calmly with her arms folded,"Come to the front and stand where I can see you."

The other students began to snicker as the high-heeled red-head walked up to the front of the class with her face as red as her hair. The Kindred professor absolutely hated this kid's guts. This girl was a classic example of a university student who couldn't even care less about the English Language. All she did was rush down her assignments, cram at the last minute for exams and stay up all night partying, drinking and fornicating. Maybe if Heather put a little bit more mind to _all _of her studies, she might actually be able to at least do some good. Aurelia may have been a cold-hearted bitch but all she wanted was to see at least some effort being put into her subject. English was so underrated by everyone around her...

"I have told you numerous times before not to talk in class but you never listen, do you?"Aurelia said with a frustrated face.

Heather was now facing the blonde professor who seemed to be a bloody giant compared to her. Heather was only 5'3 in height and the heels didn't seem to help either. Aurelia made eye contact with the red fashionista, causing her to freeze in place, just like the rumour said. For a moment, the lights died down and behind Aurelia was a snarling Lioness with golden fur and piercing blue eyes, much like the person she was staring at. Aurelia's eyes seemed to glow as well, giving her and eerie, demented sort of look. As Heather stood frozen, time slowed down as Aurelia drew closer and whispered in her ear,

"If you continue to upset me, you** will die**."

Heather quivered from Aurelia's menacingly harsh voice and wished for her to disappear.

"I don't even have to do anything to kill you, Heather," she continued,"stick around me and **you will surely be sent to The Void**."

The way she changed her voice so suddenly during the parts about death was absolutely mortifying.

"Stay away from me unless you want to die,"she whispered as she regained her stature,"you have 3 hours left..."

With that, Aurelia turned her back to Heather and pointed a finger straight to her seat. Rachel, her best friend, waved a hand to catch her attention and got her to sit next to her. Heather glanced over at what Rachel was doing while Aurelia lectured and tried to contain her laughter. Even though she was just through Hell and back, it could be possible Aurelia was either bullshitting her or going to send a bunch of Mafia mobsters at her. Aurelia was Italian, what other racist things can she say about Aurelia other than her having connections with the Italian mobsters? Besides, what else could 'I don't even have to do anything to kill you' or 'Stick around me and you'll surely be sent to the void' really mean other than a trip to the bottom of the Pacific ocean with concrete feet. Heather wasn't afraid, either way. All that came from Aurelia's mouth was pure horse shit. Under her desk, on top of her lap, Rachel drew an accurate picture of a big-brested Aurelia breathing fire and squishing military planes while holding onto the top of Pennbroke and a whole bunch of mutilated students.

"Whaddya think?"Rachel whispered jokingly with her eyes still on the paper.

"Oh my god, it looks so much like her. Total bitch moment."Heather replied quietly.

"I think my breasts are a tad too big, the fire is crudely drawn, there's no pinnacle in Pennbroke and I would have eaten those students instead of letting them mess up my hand. Filthy..."

As if they were in a horror movie, both Heather and Rachel slowly raised their heads to find The Great Aurelia hovering above them with a sinister smile and a demonic aura surrounding her. This time, both of them saw it, and it wasn't a lioness this time. Wrapped around Aurelia's body was a huge crystal-looking dragon with kaleidoscope eyes and diamond-like skin. Heather, before she saw the dragon, thought the Lioness was the scariest thing one could ever encounter. Oh how very, very wrong she was. When she saw the dragon eyeing her up like a tasty morsel, she nearly died. Heather stayed in shock but it seemed as though Rachel couldn't quite handle the heat and, well, fainted. Since Rachel fainted, all Aurelia could say was,

"Erhm...CLASS DISSMISED EARLY!"

Almost immediately, students went flying about and out the door, ready to start their parties early or whatever. When Aurelia was sure everyone was out,she went up to the door and tocked it from the inside. Heather, who was still there trying to help her friend, didn't notice what Aurelia just did and continued doing what she was doing.

"Did you see them?"Aurelia questioned as she averted her eyes.

Heather quit shaking Rachel and held her close.

"I don't know what the hell you are or who you really are but I sure as fucking hell know you're not human!"Heather said angrily.

"The Lioness and The Crystal-Dragon. Did you see them?"she asked once again as she took a step closer to the two humans.

"No! Go away! I'm fucking warning you! If you dare hurt Rachel, I'm gonna shove those snooty glasses of yours up your ass!"Heather threatened as she squeezed Rachel's head to her chest.

Without warning, Aurelia sped to where Heather was sitting like a blur and stuck her face inches away from hers.

"Try me."she whispered with a devilish smile.

This made Heather jump and try to push Aurelia back, only getting her hands caught by the blonde professor.

As Aurelia drew closer, Heather shivered greatly. She was scared to even think of what horrible and cruel things the professor might do to her while her friend was knocked out next to her. There were rumours that Ms. Avylon was a total Lesbian and slept with girls all across the University out of boredom but that couldn't be true. Well, it was supposed to not be true, but it looked as though the teacher was going to do something awfully erotic to her. Aurelia looked the girl in the eyes once more, and this time, stared straight into her soul. She stripped away her barriers of protection like one would simply strip the peel from a banana. Her soul lay bare and unprotected while Aurelia feasted on it's sight. The terrifying stare that froze people, the Lioness and the dragon, even her attitude were all so far-fetched from reality. Aurelia_ Avylon was not human_.

When she finally finished, the professor let the student go and in a haze, she collapsed, making Aurelia catch her.

"You are a Tai-Tsian and you are lying to yourself,"Aurelia said to Heather as her world faded to black,"For that,I cannot forgive you. You have lied to all around you and have kept your little secret but most importantly, you have lied to me, Heather Tai-Tsian..."


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**READ, LISTEN, LEARN, RESPECT**

This is my little author's note. Basically,stuff is happening and I can't write as much as I used to. I'm also very sick and also can't write most of the time. To be honest,I enjoy writing this fanfiction very much but it's really hard finding the time. Listen,I'm 15 which means that this is the most crucial year for development in school. I seriously can't find the time but I love you, MAH TWIZZLERS, with all my heart.

Ballad Of The Golden Reaper shall continue when it can and,another thing,if you want to know about all the things that are happening so far,you can either check my profile (which I always update),send me an email at AccentaciousZephi on gmail (don't ask me why,my nephew chose that name,he loves it with all his heart,I love him,I couldn't refuse.*sigh* jest copy n' paste it if it's too long,ya lazy gits...) or see mah deviantart account if none of the above have anything that seems even slightly changed. Usually,if nothing has changed anywhere,I have a strict ritual of changing stuff in there all the time cause I'm a bloody negative-thinking perfectionist! Either way,that's it. I'll come back when I can. TWIZZ SIGNING OUT!


End file.
